There are diverse technical problems in the production of conductive multiple-substrate stacks, particularly for generating electricity:                generating the greatest amount of electricity possible for the lowest possible area,        mass production suitability for the lowest possible costs,        long-term stability of the electricity generation,        stability with respect to environmental influences, particularly at connection points,        reliable electricity generation.        
The present invention is therefore based on the object of specifying a method, which at least partially, preferably predominantly, solves the aforementioned problems.